A typical device for manufacturing an electrolytic copper foil comprises a metal cathode drum and an insoluble metal anode, the metal cathode drum being rotatable and having a mirror polished surface. The insoluble metal anode is arranged at approximately the lower half of the metal cathode drum and surrounds the metal cathode drum. A copper foil is continuously manufactured with the device by flowing a copper electrolytic solution between the cathode drum and the anode, applying an electrical current between these to allow copper to be electrodeposited on the cathode drum, and detaching an electrodeposited copper from the cathode drum when a predetermined thickness is obtained.
The copper foil so produced has a shiny side (the surface of the copper foil formed on the cathode drum) and a matte side (the surface of the copper foil in contact with the copper electrolytic solution) which is on the surface of the copper foil opposite the shiny side. Copper foils so produced have many uses, such as in batteries, especially rechargeable or secondary batteries and as components of printed circuit boards (PCB).
However, in the present disclosure, the electrolytically deposited copper foil is subjected to various additional treatments to produce novel copper foils having specialized purposes.